


Coming Home

by VoidofRoses



Series: Domesticated Bliss [1]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Spring, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofRoses/pseuds/VoidofRoses
Summary: He let out a joyous sound as he came over, hardly the bounding boy that he had been in their youth but happy to see him nonetheless. “Welcome home.”Snufkin, at forty seven, still has a hard time believing that Moomintroll will be waiting for him at the beginning of Spring, even in their own home.





	Coming Home

Spring was always such a boisterous affair in Moominvalley.

The new growth of flowers and the return of the river trickling through the fields, many of the residents waking after a long hibernation slumber. It was cause to celebrate, to ring in the new year for some, to happily reunite with old friends and family.

Snufkin had returned as well, after a long winter by himself, to find the valley up and about. It hadn’t changed much in the last thirty years, though they were all a fair bit older than they had been in their youth. Even Moominmamma and Moominpappa were getting on in age, the latter helped along by the use of a cane.

He made his way to the house at the edge of the forest.

He and Moomintroll had built it, oh, maybe twenty years ago now, when they figured that they were getting too big for Moomin’s small room in the tower of a house at the middle of the valley. It had taken five years of careful planning and building, broken up only by hibernation and Snufkin’s need to travel on his own.

That had been around the same time the changes had started on his body too, the fur and the claws and fangs. According to Moominpappa he looked much like his father the Joxter, though Snufkin hadn’t an image for reference since he’d never met the man himself. Now, he sported bushy fur around his face like a beard, and along his arms as though he was wearing gloves - once the fur grew in and stopped itching, even Snorkmaiden had commented that he looked handsome.

Snufkin was long overdue for his spring trim, but that could be dealt with after he saw Moomintroll.

His hand reached to open the door, tail twitching behind him in anticipation to seeing the one he loved after a three month absence, and suddenly his ears flattened against the side of his head much like a cat. The usual dread filled him, the anxiety of coming home to find something that wasn’t right, or that Moomintroll had (finally) grown sick of waiting for him. Thirty years and he still believed that one day the troll would vanish from his life.

Snufkin fought down the bile threatening his throat and opened the door to the cottage.

The smell of fresh baking bread and spring soup met his nose, the tune of Moomintroll’s humming meeting his ears. He slid his pack off his shoulders at the door and reached behind him to crick his back, straightening it from the long journey. Hesitating, Snufkin called out as he shut the door, biting down on the anxiety in his stomach. “I’m home.”

There was a clatter of trays and an “Ouch!” from the kitchen before Moomintroll appeared, rubbing his head. His ears perked and his tail wagged, the front of his apron dirty indicating he had been at the stove for hours. He let out a joyous sound as he came over, hardly the bounding boy that he had been in their youth but happy to see him nonetheless. “Welcome home.”

Snufkin’s anxiety lessened as he wrapped his arms around the troll, burying his nose in the white fur of his shoulder. Moomintroll smelled of smoke, fresh baked bread, vegetables, the earth. He felt the other’s snout press against his neck, as though Moomin was breathing in his scent too. Tobacco, forest, fur.

He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to write something toothrottingly fluffy after watching jorratedleg’s aged up Moomins stuff appear on my feed for the last few days. I hope y’all enjoyed :)


End file.
